Panaman
Note: This sample is being streamed directly from the utaite's original on TmBox, as he has forbidden reprints to video sharing sites outside of Nico Nico Douga. Panaman (ぱなまん) is a relatively new known for his powerful, syrupy yet crisp, mid-high ranged voice. His singing style includes distinct trills and inflections, is particularly expressive and has a guttural, slightly rough quality to it; as such, his voice is often described as being suited to rock songs. His song choices also tend to reflect this, as the intensity of his singing often prevents him from covering slower-paced songs or ballads as effectively; however he has covered "quiet" songs such as "Telomere no Ubugoe" and has stated that he enjoys and wishes to practice singing similarly non-rock songsFebruary 28, 2014 Tweet. In addition to his work as Panaman, he also lends his voice to some of the guitarist RipTONE's band cover projects, where he is credited as Tachibana Machi (橘万智), or simply Tachibana (橘') for short. To date, he has provided the lead vocals for band covers of ONE OK ROCK's "Re:make" and the Shingeki no Kyojin ending theme "great escape" . His participation in these is kept somewhat of an open secret; comment filters on the videos change any instance of "Panaman" into "Tachibana", and Panaman himself has asked for people to not call him by his usual name in these coversFebruary 19, 2014 Tweet. His debut cover was the ballad "Refrain Loop" , which was later re-mixed by the original composer of the song, KazukunP; however, like many of his early covers, it has since been omitted from his mylist. His first hit cover was "Last Last" , which currently has 420K views and 7K mylists, and his most popular cover is "About Me" , which currently has 2.1M views and 24K mylists as of February 2019. In addition, several of his covers have at least half a million views. His singing voice and vocal style are often compared to those of professional musicians, and in particular are noted to be quite similar to those of Taka's, the lead vocalist of the band ONE OK ROCK, which is often commented on by viewers whenever he covers one of their songs. The tag "Pro from the wilderness" (野生のプロ ''yasei no puro) is often added to his videos. He has stated in the uploader comments of his more recent covers that he does not want his videos to be reposted to video sharing sites such as YouTube, and asked that people please refrain from doing so. He set up his own YouTube channel in July 2016, in order to address the problem of reprints. Panaman's blog entry about his YouTube channel Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on April 29, 2013) # Ippunkan Compi (Released on July 07, 2013) # (Released on October 02, 2013) # (Released on November 06, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on April 26, 2014) # (Released on April 30, 2014) # (Released on August 17, 2014) # (Released on October 26, 2014) # (Released on December 30, 2014) # (Released on December 30, 2014) # (Released on September 02, 2015) # (Released on November 14, 2015) # (Release on December 31, 2016) }} List of Covered Songs (2011.09.22) '''(Not in Mylist) # "Kimi ga Soba ni Iru You ni" (As If You Were By My Side) (2011.10.22) (Private) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.11.11) (Private) # "Kanzen Kankaku Dreamer" (Perfect Sensation Dreamer) (ONE OK ROCK song) (2011.11.22) (Private) # "Hotarubi" (Firefly Lights) (2011.12.06) (Not in Mylist) # "Eye Sensor" (2011.12.23) (Not in Mylist) # "Life Is Beautiful!" (2012.01.13) (Not in Mylist) # "Ren'ai Yuusha" (Love Hero) (2012.01.23) (Deleted) # "rain stops, good-bye" (2012.02.17) (Not in Mylist) # "Propaganda" (2012.03.09) (Private) # "Blackjack" (2012.03.28) (Not in Mylist) # "Joker Smiles." (2012.05.02) (Not in Mylist) # "Bungaku Shounen no Yuuutsu" (The Melancholy of the Literary Boy) (2012.05.27) (Not in Mylist) # "magenta" (2012.06.21) # "Hashire" (Fixed Race) (2012.08.05) # "Last Last" (2012.09.02) # "Yumemachi Contrast" (Dream City Contrast) feat. Panaman and Maiko (2012.09.10) (Private) # "Hope" (2012.10.03) # "Propaganda" -retake- (2012.12.06) # "Adagaeshi Syndrome" (Revenge Syndrome) (2012.12.09) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) feat. Panaman and TOYro (2012.12.22) (Not in Mylist) # "bitter" (2013.01.14) # "Afterglow" (2013.03.10) # "Painful World" feat. iciko, Umejiro, uuu, Uron, Kart, Kurokun, Sana, 38Ban, GEM, Nazo no Jinbutsu K, nami, Namukari, Panaman, Himeringo, Fasora, Horohoro Dori, Ponge, MAM, Masha, Miginiusetsu, Mes, yuki yucky, and Rabipo (2013.04.02) # "Sarishinohara" (2013.05.03) # "Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan" (Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade) feat. Meno, mainann, Udauda Banzai, Panaman, Dazbee, Amatsuki, and Aji (2013.05.26) (Not in Mylist) # "little alice" (Original with noo) (2013.05.27) # "Re:make" -Band ver.- (ONE OK ROCK song) (2013.06.12) (As Tachibana) # "addict girl" (Original with Kikkyon) (2013.07.04) # "Kanashimi no Nami ni Oboreru" (Drowning in a Wave of Grief) (2013.07.13) # "Setagaya Night Safari" (2013.09.06) # "Tsukiakari" (Moonlight) (2013.09.22) # "Strangers" (2013.10.05) # "Kung-Fu" (2013.10.26) # "Orion no Yume" (Dream of Orion) (2013.11.17) # "Yukueshirezu" (Without Knowing Where To Go) (2013.11.30) # "Mr. Music" -T.E.O 2013 ver.- feat. KEISUKE, Panaman, Horo Horo Chou, Rairu, Remyu, Ajikko, and kain (2013.12.28) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (Holy Spear Explosion Boy) (2014.01.17) # "great escape" -Band ver.- (Shingeki no Kyojin ED) (2014.02.19) (As Tachibana) # "About me" (2014.02.21) # "Telomere no Ubugoe" (Telomere's First Cry) (2014.03.16) # "Sky Crawler" feat. Panaman and Ajikko (2014.04.19) # "Inner Arts" (2014.06.03) # "Seishin Houkai Syndrome" (Spiritual Collapse Syndrome) (2014.07.11) # "Ironic Metaphor" (2014.08.01) # "Undead Enemy" (2014.08.29) # "Replicant" (2014.10.03) # "Fureru" (Touch) (2014.11.09) # "Kaobon Tandeki Girl" (Facebook Indulgent Girl) (2014.12.19) # "Connecting" feat. Da-little, nero, nqrse, Panaman, EVO+, Mes, Chomaiyo, Sana and Cocolu (2014.12.24) # "Lie" (2015.01.30) # "Yoake to Hotaru" (Dawn and Fireflies) (2015.02.21) # "SILENCE" (2015.03.20) # "The Beginning" -Band ver.- (ONE OK ROCK song) (2015.04.24) (As Tachibana) # "Akaito" (Red Thread) (2015.05.08) # "Love Letter from Melancholy" (2015.06.19) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) feat. Panaman and nqrse (2015.07.31) # "Yakousei" (Nocturnal) (2015.08.16) # "Haikei, Natsu ni Oboreru" (Scenery, Indulge in Summer) (2015.08.28) # "Sore ga Anata no Shiawase Toshitemo" (Even If It's Your Happiness) (2015.11.06) # "Aimai Retsujou Lover" (Vague Lust Lover) (2015.12.11) # "Bad Dance Hall" (Original with ) (2016.01.08) # "Kimi Iro ni Somaru" (Dyed In Your Color) (2016.04.09) # "Sakusou" (Confusing Blue) (2016.05.20) # "Kabin ni Fureta" (Touched on the Vase) (2016.07.02) # "Akuta no Heya wa Sabiiro ni Shizumu" (The Trash Room Sinks Into a Rust Color) (2016.08.20) # "Metronome" (2016.11.11) # "Charles" (2017.03.11) # "Koi no Mahou" (2017.05.26) # "Redire" (2017.09.08) # "by your side" (2017.11.18) # "Tokyo Diver Fake Show" (2017.12.26) # "A Sleepwalker Gazing On Nirvana" (2018.01.26) # "Roki" feat. Natsushiro Takaaki and Panaman (2018.04.20) # "Shape of You" (2018.05.18) # "Juggernaut" (2018.10.19) # "Happy End no Intro ga Kikoeru" (2018.12.22) # "Accident Coordinator" (2019.07.06) # "0verf1ow" feat. Luschka & Panaman (2019.07.12) # "Anonymous Fanfare" (2019.10.04) }} Songs on TmBox Songs on Twitter Discography |track1title = Bad Dance Hall |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Karasuyasabou |track1arranger = Karasuyasabou |track2title = About me |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = ChouchouP |track2arranger = ChouchouP |track3title = Kanashimi no Nami ni Oboreru |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = Neru |track3arranger = Neru |track4title = Zanka Real Live |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = ANDRIVEBOiz |track4arranger = ANDRIVEBOiz |track5title = Anti Beat |track5info = |track5lyricist = DECO*27 |track5composer = DECO*27 |track5arranger = DECO*27 |track6title = Balleriko |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = MikitoP |track6arranger = MikitoP |track7title = Sayonara Midnight |track7info = -Arranged ver.- |track7lyricist = Oshiba Hiroki |track7composer = Oshiba Hiroki |track7arranger = , Eddy Tanahashi |track8title = Haisha no March |track8info = |track8lyricist = Neru |track8composer = Neru |track8arranger = Neru |track9title = by your side |track9info = |track9lyricist = Ogawa Daiki |track9composer = Ogawa Daiki |track9arranger = Ogawa Daiki |track10title = Tenohira Wonderland |track10info = |track10lyricist = nekobolo |track10composer = nekobolo |track10arranger = nekobolo |track11title = Juusanban-me no Husking |track11info = |track11lyricist = MI8k |track11composer = MI8k |track11arranger = Mi8k |track12title = Aimai Retsujou LOVER |track12info = |track12lyricist = |track12composer = koyori |track12arranger = koyori |track131title = Sore ga Anata no Shiawase Toshite mo |track13info = |track13lyricist = |track13composer = Heavenz |track13arranger = Heavenz |track14title = Fureru |track14info = |track14lyricist = minjta |track14composer = minjta |track14arranger = minjta }} Gallery |panaman mr music.png|Panaman, as seen in his collab cover of "Mr. Music" |Painful World - Panaman-nami-ponji.png|Panaman, *namirin, and Ponji as seen in "Painful World" |Connecting.(Song).full.1816351.jpg|Kaizoku-ou (guitar), Panaman, Sana, Cocolu, nqrse, Chomaiyo, Mes, EVO+, Da-little, nero, Rella (illust.), Okiku (movie), Mutsuemon (mix) and drm (bass) as seen in "Connecting" |Panaman tmbox.png|Panaman as seen in his TmBox }} Trivia * In addition to singing, he can also play several instruments, including drumsTmBox drums cover of "Kamisama Nejimaki", electricTmBox guitar cover of "Kenshinteki Ningen wa Yasashii Hito ni Narenai", and acoustic guitarTmBox acoustic cover of "For the First Time in Forever". He also likes to post short instrumental songs he composes and arranges on TmBox. * He is 172 cm tall (5'7").ask.fm Q & A regarding his height * His favorite food is tamagoyaki.ask.fm Q & A regarding what food he never leaves out of his bento * His best subject in school was math, particularly division and mental arithmetic.ask.fm Q & A regarding his best subject in school * He is often depicted with an apple motif; usually either holding an apple or as an apple. This is derived from the caricature of the aforementioned fruit in his user icon, which he drew himself and affectionately calls Ringo-senpai (りんご先輩), "ringo" meaning "apple".September 02, 2013 Tweet * While he has set up a YouTube channel, he expressed that he did this out of a sense of necessity to prevent reprints. He enjoys the comments function on Nico Nico Douga and still wishes to focus most of his activities on Nico Nico Douga. * He has uploaded a remarkable number of English covers with relatively accurate pronunciation, a fact that is pointed out by fans and fellow utaite, including MesTweet from Mes about Panaman's pronounciation. However, he says he is not proficient in English, with his fluency only being at the level of "I'm fine, thank you". A tweet to Rio about his English proficiencyA tweet about how he cannot speak English * His favourite sound to pronounce in English is the suffix "-tion".A tweet to nqrse about "-tion" External Links * Blomaga * Twitter (as Panaman) * Twitter (as Tachibana Machi) * TmBox * ask.fm * EXIT TUNES page